<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwanted Exposure by Alidravana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566224">Unwanted Exposure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidravana/pseuds/Alidravana'>Alidravana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurts Like Hell [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FebuWhump2021, Fluff, Hazing, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, febuwhumpday9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidravana/pseuds/Alidravana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Using ALT 6: "don't try to pin this on me" in place of Day 9 for FebuWhump 2021.  This story takes place in-between 'Monsters Under the Bed' and 'Talk to you with my hands tied'.</p><p>Clay’s away bag dropped to the floor with a loud thump that echoed through Bravo’s room.  The door on his cage was wide open, showcasing the damage.  His cage was trashed; clothes pulled out and tossed everywhere, photos vandalized, and the pages were torn out of all his novels.  Homophobic slurs were written everywhere, including a sprayed ‘F**’ across the back wall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trent Sawyer/Clay Spenser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurts Like Hell [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay’s away bag dropped to the floor with a loud thump that echoed through Bravo’s room.  The door on his cage was wide open, showcasing the damage.  His cage was trashed; clothes pulled out and tossed everywhere, photos vandalized, and the pages were torn out of all his novels.  Homophobic slurs were written everywhere, including a sprayed ‘FAG’ across the back wall.  </p>
<p>The room was silent, as the team took in the damage to Clay’s cage.  “Bam Bam?” Sonny asked, making sure that their brother was still with them.  With no answer, Sonny went to rest a hand on Clay’s shoulder, but Clay shook it off. </p>
<p>Clay looked at his cage, with a mixture of anger and disappointment.  He had really thought the military had come a long way with repealing DADT and allowing gays to serve.  He had hoped that he and Trent would be able to come out, at some point to the team.  But now he was second guessing everything, not wanting his partner to go through similar harassment.  </p>
<p>Clay sighed and started towards his cage, he might as well see if anything can be salvaged.  He was startled when Jason stepped in his path.  “Clay, we need to report this,” Jason said, stopping Clay from entering his cage.</p>
<p>“Why?” Clay asked, throwing his hands up in anger.  “We all know this,” he faltered for a moment, pointing in anger at the slur on his wall and trying to find the right words.  “We all know that this happens all the time and nothing is done about it.”  </p>
<p>Jason shook his head, knowing that Clay was right in most circumstances.  But this was Bravo, and this was not acceptable.  “Clay, we need to set an example.  We can’t have members of this military believing these actions are okay,” Jason added, wanting to reassure Clay that his brothers did not approve of this vandalism.  He suspected that someone had heard of Clay’s PTSD episode over in Tunisia and made some incorrect guesses at Clay’s sexuality.  </p>
<p>“Well, I guess they are only half right,” Clay muttered, kicking the door in rage.  </p>
<p>Everyone was surprised when Brock, their quietest member took the most offence to Clay’s comment.   “Clay, bro, even if you are gay, you are not a fag.  Don’t use those types of words to describe yourself.”  Pepper barked in agreement, and that seemed to break the silence that had hung over the room.  Orders were quickly given, with Jason sending Clay and Brock out of the room so that he and the rest of the team could take the appropriate photos for the investigation that will follow.</p>
<p>Clay leaned his head on the wall outside the cages.  What a way to come back to Bravo.  He had been all pumped up after returning from Tunisia.  They had found their brother, and he was recovering in the hospital, with Trent constantly checking in on him.  He was approved, with some restrictions, to come back to Bravo.  And now this.  Well at least Trent wasn't there.  Clay was pretty sure that whatever Trent's reaction would be, it would definitely out their relationship to the team.</p>
<p>"Clay," Brock said, startling Clay out of his depressing thoughts.  Once he knew that he had Clay's attention, he continued.  "I know I don't say much, but I think it's important for you to know, that it's fine if you are gay, or bisexual, or whatever.  I don't care and I'm pretty sure the rest of the team doesn't either.  There's no one else that I would rather have watch my back, other than Pepper, of course." Brock concluded, looking down at his loyal canine partner.</p>
<p>"Thanks man," Clay replied, in slight shock at the number of words that had just come out of Brock's mouth.  He didn't think he'd ever heard Brock talk that much at once.  But he felt relieved to hear the vocal support from Bravo 5.  </p>
<p>"Okay you two, we are all done," Jason said, coming out of the cage room.  "Clay, I'd like you to come with me to report the incident to Blackburn.  Brock, you're dismissed."</p>
<p>Brock nodded and headed back into the room to finish unloading his equipment.  He also wanted to chat to the rest of Bravo to find out what they intended on doing, unofficially of course, about this hazing.  </p>
<p>Clay nodded, following after Jason reluctantly, not looking forward to this next conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting through the rest of the week had been difficult.  He had to report the incident to both Blackburn, who was incredibly supportive, and Lindell, who wasn't impressed.  Clay was having trouble determining if Lindell was angry at him for making an official report or angry at the perpetrators.  Either way, he came out of that discussion feeling nervous at the possible outcomes of the investigation.</p><p>Bravo had been quietly supportive.  No one mentioned the incident again and the team had been able to scrub the slurs off the walls, leaving no trace of the hateful messages.  Clay was certain that they were looking into the matter on their own as well.</p><p>Clay still wasn't sure about how Trent felt about the whole incident.  He hadn't been able to spend much time with his boyfriend this week because Trent was still checking in on Ray frequently at the hospital.  But today was Friday, which meant no work the next day and it was their normal date night.</p><p>Knocking on Trent's door, Clay let himself in with his key.  Dropping his overnight bag at the front door, Clay slid into the apartment.  "Trent, you home?" Clay asked, not hearing any noises from the living room.</p><p>"Yup, just in the kitchen!" Trent shouted back.  </p><p>Clay shuffled into the kitchen, entertained at the sight of Trent attempting to bake something.  There was flour everywhere, all over the counter, on the floor, even up on some of the cupboards.  It looked like a bomb had gone off.  Stifling a laugh, Clay reached over and wiped flour from Trent's nose.  "What's going on here?" Clay asked, trying to guess at what his boyfriend was making.</p><p>The timer made a loud ding, and Trent hustled over to the oven, pulled out a tray of double chocolate cookies.  They smelt delicious.  Trent smacked Clay's hand away when he tried to sneak a cookie.  "My mom said you always have to wait a couple minutes for them to finish baking on the sheet before eating," Trent lectured, remembering the many times he attempted to sneak a cookie as well.</p><p>"Oh, are these one of your mom's recipes?" Clay asked eagerly.  He had finally met Trent's mom a little while ago and her baking was amazing.  He had left her house feeling like he had put on five pounds from cookies alone.</p><p>Trent nodded.  He had remembered that these were Clay's favourite and had bugged his mom to send over the recipe.  </p><p>"Oh my god, these are just as delicious as your mom's," Clay said with a moan after managing to sneak one and stuff it into his mouth before Trent could say anything.</p><p>Clay sat down to watch Trent finish scooping the last bit of the dough and putting it into the oven.  "So, I was thinking," Clay said, waiting until he had Trent's full attention.  "Would you be okay doing something a little more gay friendly tonight?  I'd just really like to go somewhere where we can act like a couple and not be judged."  He really appreciated the support that Bravo was giving him, but at the same time, with no one actually questioning or discussing his sexuality, he was unsure how far their support went.  </p><p>Trent took off his apron and sat down next to Clay.  "Sure, as long as we watch the next Star Wars movie on our next date."  Trent was a huge Star Wars fan and was slowly showing Clay all the movies, in the correct order.  </p><p>"Deal," Clay agreed.  It was adorable how excited Trent got with his Star Wars movies.  "Now I know that you aren't a huge fan of dancing, but I was wondering if I could talk you into going to that new gay club that recently opened?" Clay asked, waiting to see what Trent would say.  He just wanted to drink, dance, and make out with his partner, in that order.  </p><p>"Only if you help me find something to wear," Trent said, unsure if he had anything appropriate to wear to a club. He wasn't a club going guy and he always felt too old for most places that his previous dates wanted to go to.</p><p>Clay nodded, confident that he would find something to work.  Honestly, he thought Trent looked sexy in pretty much anything, but he was slightly biased.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXX</p><p> </p><p>The thump thump of the heavy bass pounding through the room had Trent wincing as they stepped into the club.  Some trendy, top 40 song was playing that Trent had no hope in hell of identifying. Bright, rainbow coloured lights shone everywhere, and there was a sea of bodies, gyrating on the dance floor. He was definitely feeling his age.  But when Clay turned around and shot him a grin, he couldn't help but smile back.  If this helped his boyfriend relax and have fun after his cage was vandalized earlier, then Trent was more than willing to participate.</p><p>"Drinks?" Clay asked, tilting his head in the direction of the bar.  At Trent's nod, he started over, not letting go of Trent's hand.  Trent figured he would definitely need some liquid courage to help him out on the dance floor.</p><p>Trent wasn't even sure what Clay ordered, but it was fruity and delicious.  Leaning over, he asked Clay what it was called.  "Sex on the beach," Clay responded with a grin.  "So excellent as a drink, not so much in practice, right?" Trent replied back, flirting back freely.</p><p>"Yeah, that sums it up," Clay said, cringing at the memory of their sex on the beach attempt.  He was finding grains of sand in awkward spots for days.  "Let's go dance!" Clay exclaimed, grabbing Trent's hand and pulling him out on the dance floor.</p><p>Trent pulled Clay close, letting his hands rest low on his boyfriend's hips.  There was barely any space between them as they grinded together on the dance floor.  "Maybe this dancing thing is alright," Trent said into Clay's ear, enjoying the closeness of Clay’s body. </p><p>Clay answered by throwing his hands around Trent's neck and giving him a passionate kiss.  Trent could feel heat rise through his body in response.  Pulling Clay in even tighter, Trent took control of the kiss, letting his hands trail down to grip Clay's ass.  Yes, Clay's idea to go to the club was an excellent date idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then again, maybe the club wasn't a great date idea, Trent thought as he tore down another poster.  When he had arrived early to base that morning, he noticed that there had been posters plastered all over with a blown up picture of him and Clay at the club.  Luckily, his identity was hidden, due to the angle that the photo was taken.  But there was no mistaking Clay's identity and he was definitely grinding up on a man.  </p>
<p>Someone had it in for Clay, and it was really starting to piss him off.  Trent had already texted Jason.  As soon as Bravo members started arriving, they quickly joined Trent in taking down all the photos.  Trent was half hoping that they could get them all down before Clay got in but of course that didn't happen either.</p>
<p>Trent could see the slump in Clay's shoulders as soon as he saw what the team was doing.  Trent started to go over to him but Brock beat him there, redirecting Clay towards Bravo's cages.  He could hear Brock saying reassuring comments to Clay as they walked by him.  </p>
<p>Jason finally came in.  His anger was obvious as he gripped one of the photos in frustration.  "Where is he?" He barked at Trent and Trent nodded towards the cages, quickly following Bravo 1 as he stalked into the room.</p>
<p>"Clay, what is this?" Jason said, shaking the photo in front of Clay.  </p>
<p>"Wait, what is going on Jason?" Trent asked, stepping up beside Clay.  This wasn't Clay's fault at all.  Clearly someone had it out for him.</p>
<p>"You just had your cage trashed, and now you are out flaunting yourself at a club with some guy?" Jason said, angry at his youngest teammate.</p>
<p>By that time, all of Bravo had arrived and heard Jason's question.  But Clay didn't care about his audience.  Clay's eyes flashed in anger.  "Don't try to pin this on me.  That's my boyfriend, who I've been seeing for more than a year now.  That's not just some guy," Clay responded, pissed off at Jason's reaction.  "And we were out on a date in a gay club, there was no flaunting.  If that man was a woman, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Clay added, pointing out the main issue with Jason's question.  Folding his arms, he waited for Jason's reaction.</p>
<p>Jason was taken aback at Clay's response.  Looking around at the rest of the team, he wasn't the only one surprised that Clay had a boyfriend.  Except for Trent and Full Metal, they seemed to be taking the news well.  But he didn't miss the glares coming from his men either, directed at him.  </p>
<p>"Jason, it's not Clay's fault that someone is making this a bigger issue than it actually is," Brock spoke out, annoyed at Jason's insinuations that Clay was bringing on trouble.  The rest of the team nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"You're right," Jason agreed, acknowledging that he had been in the wrong.  Reaching out and olive branch, Jason added "Bring your boyfriend to the next BBQ, I'm sure we'd all like to meet him." </p>
<p>Trent stifled a chuckle.  Wouldn't it be a surprise when everyone met Clay's boyfriend?  Luckily no one noticed his reaction or the wink that Full Metal was giving Clay.</p>
<p>"So you and Stella really aren't dating anymore?" Sonny asked Clay, clapping his hand on his shoulder.  At Clay's head shake, Sonny continued on to ask if she had her eyes on anyone else in Bravo.</p>
<p>Rolling his own eyes, Trent started to unpack his bag for a day of drills.  Sounds like the team was back to normal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>